A Whole New World
by GoldenOwls
Summary: A quest, a mission, an adventure, to travel the world, to find themselves and each other. What will this group of mages face? Join the Thunder God Tribe, Team Natsu, Laxus and ...Crime Sorciere? So, maybe not so dramatic ... Colab w/ luciannedaughterofposieden and GoldenOwls. HIATUS
1. New World

Chapter One: New World

by GoldenOwls

Soaring high and flying precariously, a rickety old airship dubbed, Mavis 2, was filled to the brim with bickering, cranky mages who wanted desperately to sleep, but were trying to comprehend the reason they had to wake up a three in the morning.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Natsu set himself on a couch followed by a struggling Laxus.

"Yeah, me too."

The couch the two were sitting on was located in the south western part of the oddly shaped room. Multiple couches accompanied it as well as bean bags around a central coffee table. On the south-eastern side of the room a kitchen with a long table with enough chair for eighteen people, more than enough for the large group of mages occupying the couches and bean bags at the moment. A large floor-to-ceiling window covered the northern wall which curved with the exterior of the ship. The area before this was a mage's dream training area. Dummies that moved because of magic spells, all array of weapons and equipment, and a meditation mat was placed over looking the window on a raised platform. A waterfall stood in the center of the room.

"So we're travelling the world." Lucy's eyes widened with excitement.

"Yes, but why?" Freed asked glancing worriedly at Laxus.

"Because it's man!" Elfman shouted with strong conviction.

"That made no sense!" Evergreen counter her fan aimed and ready.

"It's man!" the rest of the group just tuned the two out.

"The world?" Happy asked. The eyes of non-preoccupied mages turned to the exceed.

"He doesn't know what the world is?" Jellal questioned.

"Happy," Lisanna began to explain, "the world is um … um …" she floundered.

"It includes countries other than Fiore," Lucy offered helpfully.

"The world is more than Fiore?" Lucy nodded.

"What are the other countries?" Lucy blinked and turned to Erza. Erza had no answer, so she turned to gray. Gray had no answer, so he turned to Wendy. Wendy had no answer, so she turned to Carla. Carla had an answer.

"We have no idea."

"Why not?"

"Because it hasn't mattered before what was outside Fiore."

"Why does it matter now?"

"Because-" Carla was cut off by Lucy.

"We're out of Fiore!" she gulped and stood looking out the large window that made up the northern wall. THe landscape was different from Fiore's mountains, forest, and sprawling cities. Hills dotd the ground; fields created a patchwork of the earth below. The only signs of civilization were seen in small farm houses.

"Where are we?" Wendy questioned.

"I have no idea …" Carla looked a little frightened. Happy choose that moment to grab her paw and give it a squeeze.

"We're going on an adventure," he stared into her eyes meaningfully.

"So dramatic," Erza muttered darkly.

* * *

Chap facts

Song of the Chap:

Viva la Vida by Coldplay

(I think the whole unaccustomed to the world around you concept from the song translates into the more emotional parts of the chapter - the end, and it sounds a bit melancholy which I was trying to get at; they don't want to leave Fairy Tail, but next chapter they're gonna get used to it.)

Fav Quote:

"'We're going on an adventure.'"

Most Valuable Character:

Happy

Hardest Part to Write:

This is the first chap, so all of it was hard

Funnest Part To Write:

Elfman and Evergreen arguing

Questions of the Chap:

What do you think of the first chap?

Is there anything you'd like to see next chap?

Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail.

Hoots,

Owls


	2. Chapter Two

Hey-o peoples of the interwebs,

I am GoldenOwls. As you may have read in the summary this is a Colab between me and Luccianne - the person who actually wrote the second chapter. So Basically, in order to find the second chapter and show your faith to the story, go to her account or find it in the favs on my profile.

Thank you for your time reading this means a lot to us and we really hope you will enjoy it.

Hoots,

Owls


	3. Take Time to Smell the Roses

Chapter Three: Take Time to Smell the Roses

By GoldenOwls

"Where are we this time?" Lucy cast a shocked look out the window.

"Um …" Mira addressed the amazing, magic, holographic list, "It is called Corillinth."

"Ugh!" Natsu looked out the window, "Too many flowers." He followed this with a groan and collapsed onto Lucy.

"Yeah," a blue haired mage watched as the Mavis 2 docked.

* * *

"Flowers!" a young Levy jumped with joy. Her parents had gotten her flower for her birthday. "I loves flowers!" She gave them a grin.

"We know, sweetie," her mother laughed.

"Go on," Her dad motioned to the door.

Levy ran outside jumping with joy and playing with the many flowers that surrounded the village.

"So what are we gonna do," Laxus asked. Natsu was having a sneezing fit while the rest of the group watch. Happy was trying to help him, but it was useless.

"We could play in the flowers," Levy whispered.

* * *

"Mommy!?" Levy called through the barren fields that used to be filled with flowers.

"Child," a short man with a short white bread stepped out of no where, "what troubles you?"

"My … my mommy is gone," she whimpered.

"Oh," Master's eyes widened.

"And … and all the flowers are gone!"

"Yes, yes," Master nodded.

"Do you know where my mommy is?"

"No," Master lied; he knew exactly where she was. Hopefully in heaven if he believed in an kind of religion. "But I know where you can find a new family."

"Are there flowers?"

"Uh … yeah."

"Yea!"

* * *

"Levy!" Cana flicked her in the temple. The blunette blinked getting used to her surroundings.

"What?" the disoriented girl asked.

"You started crying," Cana told her bluntly.

"Do you want to get back on the ship?" Mira asked. Lisanna and Lucy offered to join her.

"No, I … I was just remembering the last time I saw this many flowers," she told them.

"Oh," Lisanna glanced at the others, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Levy nodded slowly, "If you'll listen."

"We will," Lucy assured.

"Speak for your-" a hand covered Cana's mouth.

"Go on," Mira said while holding the drunken girl's mouth.

"Um … well, a long time ago I used to live in a tiny little village of craftsmen. There weren't many farmers, so the land around the village was filled with uninhibited wild flowers. I loved them so much. I used to go out and play in the flowers everyday. None of the other kids ever joined because they didn't like them as much as I did ... But, one day there was an accident, a fire that started at one of the blacksmith's shops … I cast my first spell, 'water', protecting myself … And, that was where Master found me too," tears were running down her face, and she was smiling.

"Oh Levy," Lucy and Mira hugged her fiercely.

"It's okay, I love that memory. I was really happy to be a mage, and it lead me to you, my new family."

"That is man!" Elfman wasn't even hit by Evergreen's fan this time.

"Can we cut the sappy crap and get out of here?" Laxus motioned to the large crowd of locals chasing Natsu and Happy with pitchforks. In the background some o the flowers were ablaze.

The group stood and ran faster than Erza towards cake.

* * *

Chap Facts

Song of the Chap:

The Writer by Ellie Goulding

I think the melody fits the chap, especially Levy feelings.

Secrets by OneRepublic

Fav Quote:

"Are there flowers?"

Such sweet innocence

Most Valuable Character:

Levy, this is obvious.

Hardest Part to Write:

The beginning because I had to come up with a way to tie it into Levy's flashback immediately.

Funniest Part to Write:

The end, it is like the only truly funny part in the chap

Questions of the Chap:

What'd you think?

What do you wanna see?

Do you see Levy any different now?

Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail.

Hoots,

Owls


	4. Chapter Four

Hola My Owls,

sorry this is so later. I had things to do and funerals to be at. Unfortunately Chapter five hasn't been written yet or else I wouldn't behaving such a unsettling author's note. We are not gong on a full out hiatus, we are just waiting to write our chapters until our other stories are up-to date. I do encourage to to check out our other stories.

Hoots,

Owls


End file.
